Always More Than Kairi
by Annabella the Lost
Summary: Riku loves Sora, Sora's marrying Kairi, and Axel's in it for the sex. Yaoi


**Always More Than Kairi**

"I know pronounce you husband and --"

"WAIT!" I came crashing through the double doors of the church, "Sora! Don't do this!"

Kairi turned around to glare at me. Sora gave me a look that pleaded me not to do this.

Now, you all must be wondering how we got to this point. It started weeks earlier when Sora and Kari announced their engagement.

"Congratulations!" the room rang out in good cheers while I sank slowly into my seat. Sora tried to catch my gaze but I avoided it for the night and for weeks after it as well.

"Riku, its Sora. Pick up the phone. I know you're there." my machine cut off his voice. That voice which I treasured but could no longer have.

"Who was that?" a red headed man I picked up from the bar mumbled from below the sheets.

"No one..." I whispered.

The next morning I woke to a soreness that covered my whole entire body and an arm around my waist, "What did I do last night?" I groaned and tried to sit up, but colors swam in my eyes and I was forced to lay back down again, "Too much to drink. God damn it."

The man lying next to me, Axel, I think, pulled me back into his arms. And who was I to try to get away? "Morning, slept like hell last night." he mumbled

"Yeah..." I sighed.

"Who's Sora?" he didn't bother with preliminaries.

"None of your business."

"Like hell it isn't, I'm the guy you chose to replace him with, who's Sora?" he gazed at me, green eyes so much like my own, seriously.

"I love Sora. But he's getting married to my best friend. _Our_ best friend." I turned away from him, "I've been avoiding him for weeks now."

"You should tell him, before he marries this chick. He must care enough to try and speak to you." Axel rested his head on top of mine, letting me weigh my options.

"Alright, I'll speak to him." I closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep.

I eventually kicked Axel out but he kept coming back, and I didn't stop him.

The next time I saw Sora was at his bachelor party.

"Sora, in honor of your last days of being single, we present you with this little..._token_... of our sympathies." Tidus had stood on the coffee table in Sora's living room to announce the surprise.

In walked in a short brunette with blue eyes and clad only in a yellow bikini, with a whip in hand, "Hello boys. I'm Selphie, who is the lucky one who receives my..." she pause to unravel the whip, "attentions?"

Sora pulled me aside a few hours later when the party was dying down and most of the guests had left.

"Why are you avoiding me? Not because I'm marrying Kairi?" Sora looked up at me, tears unshed.

I sighed, gather my thoughts before telling him I loved him, "I love you." Oh yeah, I put a lot of thought into that one.

"Riku, what the hell--?" I cut him off before he could finish. I slammed my mouth into his, desperate for him to understand.

"Sora, I love you. Always have, always will. Always more than Kairi ever will." I had taken hold of his shoulders in a death grip, afraid he's run away.

"Get out." he had his head down. He wouldn't look at me and I felt my heart break.

"Sora..."

"No Riku. I can't speak to you right now. Get out." I let go of him and started for the door.

"Hey, Riku! What's the matter, ya? Too much to drink?" Wakka grinned at me from his spot under the unconscious Tidus and Selphie.

"Axel, you son of a bitch!" I stormed into my apartment ready to beat his ass.

"Hey, how'd it go?" he rose from the chair he was sitting in, a grin on his face. I punched that grin right off his face before he could get another word in.

"God damn it Axel. He told me to go away. What do you say to that?" I fell to my knees next to him.

His thin arms wrapped around me, enveloping me in that warmth I'd grown accustomed to, "I'm sorry."

"He doesn't love me." I felt the wetness on my cheeks, but my face did not contort in agony. I did not collapse into a pile and sob. Only those silent tears and Axel's arms which held me tight.

It was two hours before the wedding when I got a call from the man I thought I'd never hear from again.

"Riku, I know you're there." my answering machine clicked on, "Riku...I love you." one more click and he was gone.

"He loves me." a whispered breath was all I could muster. I sat on the bar stool next to the counter which held my answering machine in shock.

"Axel, he loves me!" I shouted to him from the kitchen.

And that led me to crash through the doors of the church and stop Sora from marrying Kairi.

Sora was walking towards me. His blue eyes steady. He stood a foot away from me and cradled my distraught face in his hands.

"Sora, please don't marry Kairi." I pleaded with him.

"Riku," he kissed me softly. A few gasps emerged from the crowd. I swore I saw Sora's mother faint, "Don't you see? I have to. Kairi's pregnant."

I could feel the shock running down my spine, not allowing me to move. I felt my heart shatter and the light in my eyes fade...

It was over.

Sora did marry Kairi. And I was left to pick up my poor heart. It went through so much and in the end got nothing for its trouble. But...that's how it is...I can't change that, not anymore. Sora can't change it. But maybe Axel could...

The End


End file.
